Il était une fois
by Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique
Summary: L'arrivée d'une princesse et de deux de ses cousines à Poudlard en 1 976 - 1 977. Ou comment déboussoler les maraudeurs. De l'action, de l'aventure, de l'humour, et p'tet quelques larmes.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous. Bon, ceci est une vieillerie trouvée dans mes archives. J'ai deux chapitres d'écrits pour le moment et un troisième en cours d'écriture, en plus du prologue, mais j'ignore si je la continuerais. En fait, ça peut très bien ne faire que trois chapitres comme ça peut en faire quinze. J'aimerais juste avoir vos avis, si c'est bien, si j'ai des choses à améliorer, des fautes qui traînent, tout ça tout ça.**

**Mais, pour pouvoir vous faire découvrir mon histoire, j'vais arrêter de blablater. Rendez-vous à la fin du prologue !**

* * *

**RÉSUMÉ :** _Comment obtenir un cocktail assez explosif pour faire exploser le Ministère tout entier ? Placez la Princesse Jóhanna Jezebel Anthea Suzu De Kostas a Poudlard, accompagnez-là par une armée de serviteurs, et surtout, surtout... Un Chaperon et deux de ses cousines. Faites-là rencontrez les maraudeurs, puis mettez-les sur un champ de bataille. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regrettera vite. Allons, venez-vite ! Place aux aventures d'une princesse égocentrique à Poudlard ! Action !_

**Prologue**

Le jour se lève sur Godric's Hollow. Le soleil étend langoureusement ses rayons sur les maisons parsemant la lande. De discrètes petites maisonnettes au centre, joliment décorées, avec un jardin bien entretenu. Et de plus imposantes villa entourant le hameau de maisonnettes. Et pour finir, des manoirs antiques fermant le village. Les briques s'illuminent de rouge, de feu puis d'or. Il est cinq heures du matin. Tout est calme. Pour le moment... Aucun nuage ne s'annonce dans l'azur du ciel. « _Une belle journée en perspective »_ pense alors un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène, en parcourant le chemin de terre menant au village. Il était habillé d'un jean noir élimé aux pieds ainsi qu'aux genoux et d'un tee-shirt blanc moulant parfaitement son torse qu'il savait bien dessiné. A son bras gauche trônait une veste en cuir sombre usée et il tenait une longue branche de bois dans la main droite. Son regard d'acier pétille alors qu'il dépasse les premières maisons du village. Il fait encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant un vieux manoir à l'air austère. Il sort un bout de papier de sa poche avant d'hocher la tête, satisfait. Ses prunelles d'argent luisent de fierté alors qu'il sort une grosse clé en or de sa poche tout en s'engageant dans l'allée de gravier menant à la porte de chêne encore close. Il évalue rapidement chaque motif, chaque feuille de lierre présente sur le parvis, et rentre la clé dans la serrure. Un tour. Et la porte s'ouvre. La pancarte blanche sur la pelouse, avec écrit en lettre d'or qu'elle était à vendre, disparaît soudainement. Une voix magiquement amplifié dit alors quelques mots :

_ **Bienvenue chez vous Monsieur Black. Merci d'avoir choisi les Services Magimmobilier pour votre achat. Nous avons bien reçu la somme convenue. Nous vous souhaitons de vivre heureux dans votre nouveau chez-vous**.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que le jeune homme sortit de sa poche une vingtaine de petits objets. Quelques sacs, des meubles, un balai, tout un paquet de photos et un sac de nourriture. Le tout, miniaturisé. D'un sort, voilà que tout reprend sa taille normale. Un autre sort et les meubles se mettent à leur place, changeant lorsque le placement ne convenait pas au nouveau propriétaire. De même, le balai vole de lui-même jusqu'au placard dans l'arrière-cour. Les sacs, contenant des vêtements, montent à l'étage. La nourriture rejoint les placards à la cuisine et le réfrigérateur. Quant aux photos, elles trouvent leurs propres place sur les murs. La décoration, à l'ancienne, demeure dans les tons ocres. Un peu de rouge par-ci, de brun par là, et un peu d'or dans quelques coins et cadres. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, le jeune Black s'effondre alors dans un canapé un peu plus loin. Un canapé aux motifs entrelacés, couleur chocolat, placé sur un tapis persan plutôt sombre. Aussitôt qu'il ferme les yeux, le voilà qu'il s'endort. Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignent de quelques insomnies ces derniers jours. Maintenant qu'il a son chez-lui, peut-être va-t-il pouvoir dormir à nouveau correctement la nuit.

Dans le manoir d'à-côté, un jeune brun aux cheveux ébouriffés dort encore, tout comme ses parents. En fait, tout le village dors encore, sauf le boulanger qui prépare son pain. Tout est calme. Même le coq à renoncer à chanter pour le moment. Et puis soudain, aux alentours de cinq heures et demie, voilà que résonne les sabots de chevaux aux galops. Une voix tonitruante hurle un « **Hoooo !** » sonore et c'est alors un grand fracas qui remplace le martèlement des chevaux sur le chemin de terre. Plusieurs voix féminines caquettent, plusieurs voix masculines grognent. Un autre fracas se fait entendre lorsqu'un coffre de bois tombe à terre. Mais ce n'est pas le plus bruyant car, en réponse, une voix féminine -furieuse apparemment- hurle des imprécations sur les malheureux qui ont renversé le coffre à terre. Les six demeures alentours sont à coup sûr réveillée par ce boucan de tous les diables. Même le jeune Black sursaute à l'entente de la dernière voix en date. Même le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés a été réveillé par tout ce raffut. Une dizaine de têtes sortent par la fenêtre pour voir l'origine de ce ramdam. Le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés porte une paire de lunettes rondes de travers et affiche l'air hagard de celui qu'on a tiré d'un long et lourd sommeil réparateur. Le jeune Black a les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Mais tous ont leur baguette à la main, comme s'ils craignaient une attaque.

En voyant que ce tapage n'est dû qu'à un étrange convois de gens, de chevaux et de carrosses, la plupart gueulent un bon coup sur les fauteurs de trouble et referment les fenêtres après avoir jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation. Mais les deux jeunes garçons, ayant tourné la tête au même moment, se fixent du regard. L'un a une lueur de malice brillant au fond de ses pupilles d'acier tandis que l'autre a l'air stupéfait. Une voix -qui aurait pu être mélodieuse en d'autres circonstances- les sort de leur torpeur, de la contemplation muette qui s'était installée :

_ **Non mais ça ne va pas bande d'incapables ? J'ai bien précisé pourtant que cette malle contenait des objets fragiles ! F-R-A-G-I-L-E-S ! Incompétents congénitaux ! Abrutis décérébrés ! Rebuts de scarabées ! Crânes de Chouettes ! Ahuris de Première ! Non mais oh ! C'est pas parce qu'on peut tout réparer d'un coup de baguette qu'il faut se montrer aussi rude qu'un roc ! Vos gages risquent d'être fortement revus à la baisse ! Allez, ramassez-moi ça, Harpies à la manque !**

La voix féminine hurlant ainsi provient d'un carrosse en or alors que devant gisent trois hommes et un lourd coffre d'ébène. Des servantes se dépêchent d'aller aider les hommes à redresser le coffre légèrement abîmé durant sa chute. Des éclats d'or gisent également sur le sol, accompagnant des morceaux de cristal. On entend alors une demi-douzaine de « **Reparo **» et des lustres de cristal et d'or reprennent leur apparence ordinaire, outrageusement luxueuse. Le coffre est ensuite refermé et la procession peut reprendre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les gens épuisés font signe au carrosse d'or que tout est bon. Un homme au teint basané, assez musclé pour compresser une barre de fer épaisse de cinq pouces, descend les marches en une enjambée. Il se tourne vers l'intérieur du carrosse pour en extirper une première jeune fille aux cheveux de feu et la déposer sur la terre ferme. Vêtue d'une somptueuse et imposante robe de mousseline lavande, elle porte une tiare en diamant sur sa chevelure flamboyante. Droite, la tête haute, elle relève ses jupes et marche d'un pas royal vers le manoir nouvellement acheté. Plus grand que celui du jeune Black, il est aussi plus ancien et un sort vient de lui redonner une nouvelle jeunesse, comme aux temps anciens où il fut construit. L'homme qui a l'air d'un garde du corps plonge à nouveau ses bras à l'intérieur du carrosse pour en extirper cette fois une grande blonde à l'air aussi majestueux que la rousse. Le même manège se répète, et la Barbie aux cheveux d'or, vêtue d'une longue robe de soie argentée lui collant presque au corps, se dirige vers le manoir à la manière d'une Reine. Noble et Arrogante.

Et voilà que le colosse au teint bronzé replonge une troisième et dernière fois ses bras dans le carrosse. Cette fois, son expression placide fit place à la surprise et il retire ses mains en vitesse, se frottant les doigts. Si les deux garçons penchés à la fenêtre s'approchent un peu, ils peuvent distinguer une belle marque de dent sur la peau mate. Comme en justification de ce retrait précipité, il commence :

_ **Mais, Princesse... Vous...**

_ **Il n'y a pas de Mais ! Enlevez vos sales pattes de ma taille et ne me touchez pas ! Imbécile de Gobelin sans cervelle ! Monstre libidineux ! Strangulot pervers !**

La même voix qui a incendié les porteurs du coffre peu avant vient de submerger l'homme avec la même verve, la même puissance de voix. Il s'écarte de l'ouverture, toujours bouche bée, et livre le passage à une nouvelle jeune fille richement vêtue. Son corsage écarlate fait ressortir sa chevelure d'ébène et son teint légèrement doré. Son maintien rigide et ses épaules raidies montrent son irritation alors qu'elle pose le bout de ses escarpins incarnats sur le bord du trottoir. Elle claque la porte du carrosse et avance d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée, la jupe de sa robe s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse voletant autour de ses jambes. Des valets sortent alors de la demeure, tiennent la porte le temps qu'elle entre, et vont détacher les chevaux afin de les mener dans un enclot au fond du grand jardin. Les carrosses en eux-mêmes sont réduits à l'état de miniatures et soigneusement déposés sur des coussins de velours à l'intérieur de somptueuses boîtes à bijoux. Le vacarme a enfin cessé, et les deux garçons, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, laissent échapper le même « **Ça alors !** » lorsque la porte se ferme enfin sur l'étrange et bruyante cohorte. Ils se regardent à nouveau et finalement, ils éclatent de rire.

_ **Sirius !**

Le brun à lunette s'adressent au jeune Black avec un éclat de bonheur brillant au fond de ses yeux noisette.

_ **Oui James-Chéri ?**

_ **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

_ **Je dormais mon bon ami.**

_ **Ici ? Mais... Sale Cabot ! Tu... Tu as acheté ?**

_ **Exactement très cher. J'avais des sous. Pas de maison à moi. La solution s'est imposée à moi comme la magie à Merlin.**

_ **Bougre d'Hippogriffe Patmol ! Tu aurais pu me le dire !**

_ **Mais ça n'aurait pas été une surprise Cornedrue. Tu sais, le principe d'une surprise, c'est que l'autre ne s'y attends pas...**

Et ils continuent à bavarder, par fenêtre interposée, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri rappelle James à l'intérieur. Sirius rentre aussi et va s'effondrer à nouveau sur son canapé après avoir donné rendez-vous à James pour quinze heures à prendre un verre. Il s'endort à nouveau, sitôt que sa tête touche le coussin de velours brun.

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop mauvais ? Pas trop niais ? Pas trop de fautes ?**

**Vous aimez ?**

**Bonne soirée ! Ou Bonne nuit. Ou Bonjour. Bref, à que ciao !**

**Votre dévouée,**

**Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique.**


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Bonjour à tous. Bon, ceci est une vieillerie trouvée dans mes archives. J'ai deux chapitres d'écrits pour le moment et un troisième en cours d'écriture, en plus du prologue, mais j'ignore si je la continuerais. En fait, ça peut très bien ne faire que trois chapitres comme ça peut en faire quinze. J'aimerais juste avoir vos avis, si c'est bien, si j'ai des choses à améliorer, des fautes qui traînent, tout ça tout ça.**

**Mais, pour pouvoir vous faire découvrir mon histoire, j'vais arrêter de blablater. Rendez-vous à la fin de ce premier chapitre ! !**

* * *

**RÉSUMÉ :** _Comment obtenir un cocktail assez explosif pour faire exploser le Ministère tout entier ? Placez la Princesse Jóhanna Jezebel Anthea Suzu De Kostas a Poudlard, accompagnez-là par une armée de serviteurs, et surtout, surtout... Un Chaperon et deux de ses cousines. Faites-là rencontrez les maraudeurs, puis mettez-les sur un champ de bataille. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regrettera vite. Allons, venez-vite ! Place aux aventures d'une princesse égocentrique à Poudlard ! Action !_

**Chapitre Premier**

Deux jours sont passés à Godric's Hollow. La petite vie calme du village s'en est trouvée changée. D'une part du fait des deux jeunes garçons chahuteurs qui étaient à présent voisins, et qui pourtant se retrouvaient tous les étés avant celui-ci pour se marrer un bon coup, et d'autre part grâce l'arrivée de la cohorte bruyante des trois jeunes filles et du cortège de serviteurs qui les suivaient en continu. Elles sortaient d'ailleurs parfois pour prendre l'air, mais toujours accompagnées d'une nuée de serviteurs. La blonde et la rousse étaient toujours fourrées ensemble. La brune, elle, préférait la solitude et passait ses journées au balcon du dernier étage, donnant sur le jardin, pour faire diverses choses mystérieuses. Sirius et James s'amusaient à provoquer la blonde et la rousse lorsqu'elles sortaient. Ces insupportables arrogantes, se prenant pour des Reines, étaient amusantes lorsqu'elles s'énervaient. Leurs manières de gosses pourries gâtées étaient tournées en ridicule par les deux maraudeurs.

Quelques jours après, le Maire de Godric's Hollow organisa un grand repas, comme tous les ans. Ce banquet se déroulerait au sommet de la colline un peu plus loin, à l'instar des années précédentes. L'endroit, tout comme le village, serait bombardé de sorts de protection et de sorts anti-moldus le temps du repas. Ce serait, en même temps, un excellent moyen de souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants.

_Chez les nouvelles arrivantes_...

La rousse, au regard noisette pétillant d'une lueur mesquine, entra doucement dans la chambre de la beauté aux cheveux d'ébène. Un ciseau à la main, elle s'approcha du lit à baldaquins en chêne massif dont les rideaux dorés étaient entrouverts. Elle écarta un peu plus le rideau, et demeura figée sur place, surprise. Derrière elle, une lueur illumina la baguette de l'occupante de la chambre.

_ **Tu n'es pas discrète Margaret « Maggie » Ann Herasmia Teúna De Kostas.**

_ **Jóhanna... Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Contente toi de mon prénom.**

_ **Je ne serais pas obligée de faire cela si tu cessais de m'importuner. Vas donc courir aux milieux des gueux.**

_ **A propos de gueux... Nous sommes conviées au repas du village tout à l'heure. Et tes parents ont bien insisté sur le fait de se mêler à la communauté, non ?**

_ **Rien à carrer. Je n'irais pas.**

_ **Impossible. J'ai prévenu le Roi et la Reine. Ils t'ont formellement interdit de t'y soustraire. Gabriel est d'ailleurs chargé de t'y mener personnellement si tu refuses.**

A ces mots, Jóhanna serra les dents et désarma Margaret de sa paire de ciseaux d'un geste souple.

_ **Sors de ma chambre gourgandine ! Vas donc retrouver « Barbie » et allez jouer à chercher le Prince Charmant chez les cochons...**

_ **A vos ordre Princesse...**

Le ton était clairement moqueur et la révérence exagérée. Margaret franchissait à peine le seuil de la chambre que la porte claqua derrière elle, manquant d'y coincer sa volumineuse jupe à volants. Un cri de rage retentit par la suite dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle descendit les escaliers en chantonnant, satisfaite de la « bombe » qu'elle avait lâchée. La-dite « Barbie », Barbara Antonia Desideria Allanah De Kostas, cousine elle-aussi de Jóhanna mais également de Margaret, passait dans l'entrée alors que Margaret l'appela d'une voix perçante. La blonde soupira en s'arrêtant.

_ **Qu'y a-t-il Maggie ?**

_** Margaret ! Et il y a qu'il faut nous préparer pour ce soir. Les parents de la Princesse nous ont expressément ordonné de participer à la fête des péquenauds. Il faut se mêler aux roturiers pour passer inaperçues d'après eux.**

Barbara soupira puis transplana au Chemin de Traverse. Gabriel, le colosse au teint basané, arriva trop tard pour l'en empêcher et se résolu à aller également au Chemin de Traverse pour ne pas laisser une cousine de la Princesse à la merci des malfrats en tous genre. Il prit le temps néanmoins d'ordonner à Margaret de ne pas partir sans un serviteur pour surveiller ses arrières. Margaret respecta les consignes pour une fois, et transplana avec deux valets. Seule à la maison, Jóhanna descendit de sa chambre. Oh, il restait encore nombre de serviteurs, de femmes de chambre, etc... Mais au moins, la Princesse du Kostas n'avait pas à supporter ses deux cousines.

Elle alla chercher une assiette de salade de riz à la cuisine avant de sortir et d'errer dans le jardin, sous le soleil radieux, pour prendre son repas. Elle alla voir les chevaux. L'enclos dans lequel ils étaient avait pour particularité d'être plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Pratique pour caser une douzaine d'étalons et de juments. Il en allait de même pour leur box, situés tout au fond. Des palefreniers brossaient et montaient les bêtes pour leur faire prendre de l'exercice. Mais il y avait quatre étalons différents des autres. Pour les moldus, c'étaient de simples équidés particulièrement beaux. Pour les sorciers... Ces quatre étalons -noir, isabelle, bai et blanc- possédaient une pair d'ailes. Leurs sabots étaient en fait des griffes. Des pégases. De magnifiques pégases pur sang. Pour ceux-là, quatre palefreniers spéciaux avaient été dénichés.

Finissant son repas, la Princesse posa son assiette sur un banc. Un valet viendrait la ramasser sous peu. Elle sortit du jardin et alla marcher un peu au village. C'était l'effervescence. Les gens se pressaient pour aider à préparer. Apparemment, Gabriel avait envoyé dix des serviteurs venus pour aider. Jóhanna soupira. Elle se drapa d'une veste en cuir de daim. Ayant son jean bleu délavé, taille basse et slim, allié à un top blanc sans bretelle et à la veste, la brune ne ressemblait plus guère à une Princesse distinguée. Elle avait encore l'air noble et arrogant qui lui était caractéristique. Mais elle pouvait passer pour une fille normale si elle allait à Londres.

Arrivant en haut de la colline, elle jeta un oeil distrait sur les préparatifs tout en secouant un pied pour déloger un caillou qui s'était invité dans ses sandales noires dont le talon aiguille devait mesurer près de quinze centimètres. Elle se détourna de la scène d'un de ses valets en train d'aider à installer les tables et redescendit la colline du côté opposé à l'aller. Une forêt s'étendait au pied de cette colline. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir qu'au centre de la forêt il y avait une clairière autour d'un étang. Ravie de trouver un coin sympathique dans ce trou perdu, elle accéléra l'allure, marchant désormais à grand pas. Sans vaciller bien sûr. Ce serait trop drôle sinon...

Elle faisait craquer les branches sous ses pas. Des écureuils filaient cacher des glands ou des noisettes. Des lapins sautillaient sur le chemin de terre qui serpentait. Elle aperçu même un cerf qui gambadait. En compagnie d'un gros labrador noir. Elle haussa les épaules, trouvant les bestioles de cette forêt bien peu peureuses. Elle continua son chemin, sur près de trois kilomètres, et arriva enfin à la clairière. Le cerf et le chien y jouaient tous deux. A son arrivée, le cerf poussait le chien à l'eau. Jóhanna masqua un sourire derrière sa main et alla de l'autre côté de l'étang pour s'y installer. Elle se déchaussa avec soin, trempant le bout de son pied dans l'eau de l'étang pour en mesurer la température. Au petit soupir satisfait qu'elle émit, il était évident que ça lui convenait. Sans tenir compte de la présence des deux animaux, elle retira sa veste pour la poser sur l'herbe et s'y assit, remontant le bas de son jean au-dessus de ses chevilles pour aller tremper ses pieds sur le bord de l'eau.

Le chien jappa. Elle leva son regard sur la splendide bête au poil pareil à sa crinière d'ébène avec un sourire.

_ **Oh, tu es beau mon chien... Mais chuut. Ne trahis pas ma présence... Gabriel serait capable de revenir de Londres en avance et d'envoyer une armée de serviteur me chercher...**

Elle soupira d'ennui à cette idée, et observa les deux animaux qui avaient arrêté de jouer.

_ **Ho, je vous ai dérangé on dirait... Continuez à jouer hein... Je ne fais que passer un peu de temps tranquille... Allez-y ! Vous occupez pas de moi !**

Jóhanna parlait à ces deux bêtes comme on parlerait à des amis. Le chien et le cerf restèrent sans bouger. Elle haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur l'herbe, bougeant doucement ses pieds dans l'eau. Les minutes passèrent, puis le chien et le cerf reprirent leurs jeux, quoiqu'avec moins d'entrain aurait-on dit. La Princesse s'endormit durant une petite heure. A son réveil, les deux animaux étaient couchés en plein soleil, l'air épuisés et essoufflés. Ils étaient trempés, comme s'ils avaient joué dans l'eau. La brune s'étira, puis, voyant que le soleil à son zénith éclairait toute la clairière et particulièrement l'étang, elle sourit. Se redressant, elle ôta son top blanc. Un soutien-gorge de même couleur, aux bretelles transparentes, maintenait et mettait en valeur sa poitrine ferme et plutôt généreuse. Elle ôta aussi son soutien-gorge, sous l'oeil soudain attentif des deux animaux qui paraissaient surpris. Elle déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser contre ses jambes, avant d'envoyer son tanga immaculé rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements, soigneusement pliés, sur l'herbe.

Elle bâilla un instant, se réveillant tout à fait, et plongea, rafraîchissant son corps devenu brûlant grâce au soleil. Elle resta un moment sous l'eau, avant de ressortir la tête, vidant ses poumons pour ensuite inspirer pleinement. Sa longue chevelure brune, qui lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des fesses, était sagement plaquée en arrière sur sa tête, dévoilant son visage aux angles arrondis, coquet et malicieux. Ses lèvres pleines s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi avant qu'elle ne replonge et ne fasse le tour de l'étang au fond de l'eau, chatouillant quelques poissons qui vivaient là. Ces quelques poissons avaient atterris là grâce au petit courant d'eau souterrain qui serpentait dans la forêt jusqu'à se jeter dans l'étang. Elle remonta encore une fois avant de se laisser flotter au centre de l'étendue d'eau. Elle se rapprocha de la rive, près des deux animaux dont les yeux paraissaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbite.

_ **Vous venez ? Héhé, ou je vous arrose d'office !**

Elle leur dédia un ravissant sourire malicieux, se préparant à balancer de l'eau sur eux. Elle leur parlait vraiment comme à des amis, adorant les animaux. Comme ils tardaient à venir, elle leur envoya une gerbe d'eau. Le chien jappa avant de sauter dans l'eau, éclaboussant la Princesse. Elle rit et saisit un bâton près de la berge pour le lancer plus loin, invitant le chien à aller le chercher. Elle joua un moment avec lui avant que le cerf ne décide de venir boire un coup d'eau, arrosant la jeune fille et le labrador en frappant du sabot dans l'eau. Ils jouèrent ainsi quelques heures avant que Jóhanna ne lève les yeux au ciel. Le soleil déclinait. Elle soupira.

_ **Allez mes jolis... Je vais devoir vous laisser. Il faut que je rentre... Une... Obligation m'attend ce soir... J'espère vous revoir un jour... Même si je sais qu'en tant que bête sauvage vous avez votre vie... Ha... Les animaux sont si reposant par rapport aux humains... C'est rafraîchissant...**

Elle monologua un long moment ainsi, gratifiant les deux animaux étendus sur la berge de quelques caresses. Avant de sortir de l'eau. Elle se sécha en un coup de baguette et revêtit à nouveau ses affaires. Pour ne pas qu'ils attrapent une quelconque maladie, et comme le soleil déclinait et ne chauffait plus guère, elle sécha aussi le chien et le cerf. Puis, après une dernière caresse, elle déposa un bisou sur leur tête avant de repartir par là où elle était arrivée. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. A coup sûr, Gabriel serait en train de la chercher, ayant prévenu ses parents et mit tout les serviteurs sur le coup. Elle courut presque pour remonter la colline. Le repas commençait dans une heure. Et tout était près. Elle redescendit dans le village d'un pas rapide, franchissant les portes du manoir quand cinq « **Plop **» sonore retentirent. A la grande surprise de Jóhanna, c'était seulement maintenant que Gabriel, Barbara, Margaret et les valets emmenés arrivaient.

Une heure après, Gabriel, Barbara, Margaret et Jóhanna quittaient le manoir. Gabriel avait revêtu un costume noir où seule la chemise blanche détonnait. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en un élégant catogan. Tout en muscle, il paraissait vraiment impressionnant. A son bras marchaient Margaret et Barbara. La première état vêtue d'une robe bouffante rouge pâle en soie et en cashmere. Ses cheveux de feu étaient relâchés et moussaient autour de son visage. La seconde avait une robe bleue nuit, froufroutant sur le sol, collée à son corps, en velours. Sa chevelure d'or liquide était tressée et piquée de roses noires. Quant à Jóhanna, elle avait une courte mais seyante robe dont la jupe retombait gracieusement autour de ses cuisses, dévoilant ses jolies jambes galbées et athlétiques. La robe était en satin, et de teinte aussi verte qu'une émeraude. Sa crinière sombre avait été relevée sur sa nuque en un chignon haut et compliqué, laissant les mèches de cheveux retomber le long de son crâne en bouclant. Deux mèches encadraient son visage légèrement arrondi et faisaient ressortir ses yeux dont les prunelles étaient caramélisées. C'est ainsi qu'ils montèrent la rue principale du village pour aller sur la colline.

_Chez les deux fauteurs de trouble..._

Sirius s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait aidé aux préparatifs de la soirée un peu plus tôt, mais on avait fini par les congédier, lui et James, arguant que c'était maintenant aux adultes de prendre les choses en main. James, justement, se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter son presque-frère.

_ **Je sais ! Et si on allait dans la forêt ? Je trouves que ça fait longtemps que Patmol et Cornedrue n'ont pas couru ensemble, non ?**

_ **Par Merlin James... T'es un génie parfois...**

James éclata de rire et tira son pote par le bras. En riant, ils sortirent du manoir nouvellement acquis par Sirius pour se diriger en courant vers le petit bois en deçà de la colline où aurait lieu le repas le soir même. Ils se changèrent en animaux dès qu'ils furent hors de vue. Sirius devint un gros chien noir, un beau labrador. Quant à James, il se métamorphosa en un cerf imposant. Tout deux commencèrent à jouer, passant le temps en s'amusant follement. Après une petite heure, alors que James poussait Sirius à l'eau avec ses bois, une arrivée les perturba. La petite brune arrivée en fanfare. Celle dont la voix portait si bien et qui avait toute une réserve de jurons variés et hauts en couleurs. Celle que l'on voyait si peu dehors. Qui préférait la solitude. Mais qui était aussi arrogante que ses cousines. Sinon plus. La Princesse Jóhanna du Kostas d'après ce qu'avais compris James du résumé que lui avait fait ses parents.

D'après eux, la Princesse et deux de ses cousines venaient passer leur dernière année à Poudlard. La Princesse avait été victime de quatre tentatives d'assassinat en moins d trois jours avant de partir. A Poudlard, elle risquait moins qu'à la petite académie magique du Kostas. Le Kostas, toujours d'après ce qu'en savaient les parents de James, était un petit pays des Balkans. Géographiquement, il était séparé entre plusieurs pays près de la Grèce, pour les moldus. Mais les sorciers du Kostas ont gardé leur communauté. Et c'est le père de Jóhanna qui règne, en collaboration avec le ministère de la magie. Il restait le seul et unique Roi dans le coeur de bien des gens. Lui et sa femme étaient aimés de leurs sujets. Mais récemment, il y avait eu quelques troubles à la cour. Un homme, sortit de nulle part, avait revendiqué le trône sous prétexte que le Roi n'avait pas d'héritier mâle. Lorsqu'il avait compris que c'est la Princesse qui deviendrait Reine, il avait demandé sa main. Elle avait refusé et l'avait éconduit proprement sans même lui laisser le temps de lui faire la cour. L'homme était alors entré dans une rage noire et avait menacé la famille Royale s'il n'était pas nommé héritier. Il s'était ensuite fait arrêté et avait passé quelques mois au fond d'une geôle avec un Détraqueur loué pour l'occasion. Lorsqu'il en était ressorti, la Princesse était devenue la cible de tentatives d'Assassinat. Et il y a une semaine, elle a échappé de justesse à la mort par décapitation, par crémation, par noyade et par strangulation. Ses parents ont donc prit la sage décision de l'envoyer en Angleterre avec une escorte et deux de ses cousines, avec l'accord de Dumbledore (une vieille connaissance du couple Royal), pour finir leurs études à Poudlard car durant l'année scolaire, elle et ses cousines seraient protégées par les charmes de l'école.

James avait conclu son récit, un peu plus tôt, par le fait que malgré son danger de mort, Jóhanna avait insisté pour rester auprès de sa famille et de son peuple. Mais elle avait été droguée par un de ses serviteurs et de ce fait failli être enlevée la veille du départ. Elle avait donc finalement dû se plier aux exigences de ses parents. Les valets choisis pour l'accompagner étaient tous loyaux et efficaces. Mais Gabriel avait été engagé pour la sécurité personnelle des trois filles.

Sirius en était resté bouche bée. Et aujourd'hui, devant sa nouvelle voisine d'en face, il restait immobile. James aussi d'ailleurs. Elle paraissait dans son monde, et ne pas les avoir remarqué. Sirius jappa une fois, attirant l'attention de la séduisante brune. A sa grande surprise, elle ne les chassa pas mais leur parla comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. A tel point qu'il en vint à douter qu'elle ignore qui ils étaient réellement... Finalement, James et lui reprirent leurs jeux, mais ils étaient moins à fond dedans. Ils observaient du coin de l'oeil cette étrange jeune fille. Après quelques éclaboussures, les deux s'écroulèrent, fatigués. La Princesse dormait moitié. Et elle finit par s'éveiller. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait, avant de l'observer fixement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se désapait devant lui. Devant lui et James. Elle... Se désapait complètement. Et quel corps... Il en baverait presque.

Elle le tira de sa torpeur en plongeant. James avait l'air aussi halluciné que lui. Ils se concertèrent du regard, malgré leur forme animale. Elle sortit à nouveau la tête de l'eau, invitant les deux animaux à jouer avec elle. Sirius resta un instant figé avant de sauter dans l'eau à côté d'elle. Tu parles qu'il acceptait ! Même si c'était une garce finie, c'était une fille, et Sirius était un mec. Enfin, un chien techniquement parlant, mais un mec quand même. James hésita quelques instant encore avant de se rapprocher. Il avait apprécié la vue qu'il avait eu oui... Mais sa Lily lui occupait encore l'esprit avec ses yeux d'émeraude et sa chevelure de feu. Toutefois, ils s'amusèrent un moment, en tout bien tout honneur, avec cette fille que la nudité ne gênait pas.

Et puis elle finit par partir. James et Sirius attendirent qu'elle soit hors de vue pour reprendre leur forme humain. Après être resté si longtemps dans leur forme animale, James secoua la tête comme s'il avait encore ses bois et Sirius se grattait derrière l'oreille avec sa main droite. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, et éclatèrent de rire. Ce spectacle, ces jeux cet après-midi, c'était quelque chose d'inédit. Mais Merlin que c'était divertissant ! James se figea soudain.

_ **Patmol... Grouilles-toi ! Rappelle-toi le repas ce soir !**

_ **Oh merde ouais... Hé... Tu crois qu'elle y va.. ?**

Sirius avait cet air de prédateur, comme à chaque fois qu'une nana lui plaisait. James éclata de rire et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

_ **Sirius ! T'as pas honte ?**

_ **Du tout...**

_ **Hé... Je te rappelle qu'elle a failli s'faire enlever par un malade qui voulait le trône et qui a voulu l'épouser. Elle a aussi failli s'faire tuer...**

_ **Justement, un peu de changement...**

_ **Haha, tu changerais jamais mon frère...**

Et c'est en riant à gorge déployée que les deux jeune homme remontèrent la colline pour rentrer au village. Ils prirent chacun une douche, avant de revêtir un jean et un tee-shirt propre. C'était un repas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus convivial et non une de ces réunions lassante où tous les Sang-Pur crachent sur les moldus et nés-moldus.

Néanmoins, les parents de James leur firent changer de jean. Les troués, c'était pas la classe quand même. C'est ainsi que, James avec un tee-shirt blanc et Sirius avec un tee-shirt noir, les deux garçons se rendirent au repas en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, semblant attendre quelque chose. Et deux beaux « **Plop **» sonores plus tard, c'est quatre garçons qui remontaient la colline pour participer au repas. James et Sirius ont été rejoints par le reste de leur groupe, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Le premier avait des cheveux châtains, un air fatigué, mais un sourire discret et une aura mystérieuse. Le second était un peu rondouillard, avait les cheveux plus près du blond que du brun, et un visage poupin reflétant l'admiration qu'il avait pour ses amis. Tous les quatre riaient en se rappelant leurs blagues à Poudlard lorsque le silence se fit. Levant la tête, il virent la cause de ce silence. Les trois ladies, accompagnées d'un garde du corps, arrivaient.

_ **Qui c'est ?**

Peter avait parlé d'une voix basse, murmurant presque, tandis que les discussions reprenaient un peu et que les parents de James ainsi que d'autres allaient souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. Il posait un regard fasciné sur mes trois demoiselles. Il était captivé.

_ **Les nouveaux voisins, en plus de Sirius.**

James avait renseigné Peter, et provoqué sa surprise en même temps. Sirius expliqua alors qu'il s'était acheté un manoir près de celui de James et qu'il habiterait désormais ici sans avoir besoin de squatter chez son frère de coeur. Après cette révélation, ils reprirent leur discussion. Sirius jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux trois filles, remarquant par la même occasion que Jóhanna avait l'air de s'ennuyer fermement, avant de retourner son attention vers ses plus proches amis.

Lorsque vint le moment de se placer pour manger, les jeunes se retrouvèrent entre eux, les adultes également. Seul Gabriel était à la jonction des deux tables pour surveiller les De Kostas placées non loin du bord. Les maraudeurs étaient juste à côté d'elles. Et les autres jeunes étaient assis à côté, du plus vieux près des maraudeurs aux plus jeunes au bout de la table. Gabriel était placé à côté de Jóhanna, en face de Margaret et de Barbara. Sirius se retrouvait à côté de cette Barbara, à côté de James, alors que Rémus était près de Jóhanna et à côté de Peter.

Le Maire se leva alors, pour prononcer le discours de Bienvenue. Et le repas commença.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plaît :D**

**Bonne soirée ! Ou Bonne nuit. Ou Bonjour. Bref, à que ciao !**

**Votre dévouée,**

**Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique.**


	3. Chapitre Second

**Bonjour à tous. Bon, ceci est une vieillerie trouvée dans mes archives. J'ai deux chapitres d'écrits pour le moment et un troisième en cours d'écriture, en plus du prologue, mais j'ignore si je la continuerais. En fait, ça peut très bien ne faire que trois chapitres comme ça peut en faire quinze. J'aimerais juste avoir vos avis, si c'est bien, si j'ai des choses à améliorer, des fautes qui traînent, tout ça tout ça.**

**Mais, pour pouvoir vous faire découvrir mon histoire, j'vais arrêter de blablater. Rendez-vous à la fin de ce second chapitre ! :D**

* * *

**RÉSUMÉ :** _Comment obtenir un cocktail assez explosif pour faire exploser le Ministère tout entier ? Placez la Princesse Jóhanna Jezebel Anthea Suzu De Kostas a Poudlard, accompagnez-là par une armée de serviteurs, et surtout, surtout... Un Chaperon et deux de ses cousines. Faites-là rencontrez les maraudeurs, puis mettez-les sur un champ de bataille. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regrettera vite. Allons, venez-vite ! Place aux aventures d'une princesse égocentrique à Poudlard ! Action !_

**Chapitre Second**

_Durant le repas..._

Jóhanna soupira alors que Gabriel lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

_ **Où étiez-vous cet après-midi Princesse ?**

_ **Je vous ai demandé où est-ce que vous avez rangé vos slips moi ?**

Il la regarda, fronçant les sourcils, mais ne rajouta rien. Après tout, c'était sa Princesse. Et elle était encore en vie, donc ça ne devait pas être méchant. Mais il la gratifia d'un long regard mécontent. Margaret et Barbara bavardaient toujours. Elles furent obligées de se taire alors que le Maire entamait son discours.

**_ Mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles... Bienvenue à ce 80ème Repas du Village. Nous accueillons cette année quelques nouvelles têtes. Bienvenue plus particulièrement donc à Mr Sirius Black, qui n'est pas vraiment nouveau mais qui fait entièrement parti de notre Communauté à présent.**

Sirius se leva et salua l'assemblée avec tout le comique dont il savait faire preuve. Margaret et Barbara le reconnurent comme étant celui avec qui elles avaient eu des démêlés les jours avant. Manque de bol pour la pauvre Barbara, c'était à côté d'elle qu'il était assis. Le Maire applaudit en riant, avant de reprendre :

_ **Mais nous accueillons aussi Monsieur Gabriel Leander, qui nous vient du Kostas, près de la Grèce, et qui accompagne trois ravissante demoiselles. Mesdemoiselles Margaret, Barbara et Jóhanna De Kostas. Bienvenue à vous quatre, et à vos multiples gens.**

Gabriel se leva, inclina la tête, et fusilla du regard les trois filles qui restaient assise. Margaret et Barbara se levèrent finalement, mais Jóhanna resta obstinément assise, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. On l'avait associée à ses cousines, on n'avait même pas fait part de son titre, et on avait oublié la plupart de ses noms. Décidément, elle aurait mille fois préféré rester au Kostas au risque de se faire tuer ou enlever. Elle grommela un « **Vas te faire foutre crevure de loup-garou à la manque !** » à Gabriel lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se lève. Il haussa les sourcils, mais ne réessaya pas de la faire se lever. A ses côtés, par contre, Remus tressaillit. Il leva les yeux vers le garde du corps. Soudain, tout lui paraissait plus clair. L'envie de grogner qu'il avait, les yeux mordorés du brun... Tous deux étaient des enfants de la lune. Maudits par le sort.

Remus regarda ses amis. Par quelques signes, il leur fit comprendre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tout comme lui, ils furent surpris. Ils regardèrent d'un autre oeil le garde du corps. Celui-ci sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte et se rassit tout comme Margaret et Barbara. Sirius s'amusa à agacer Barbara en imitant ses manières de haute dame. James éclata de rire en entendant la blonde s'indigner contre son ami en le menaçant de le faire enfermer, etc.. Même Jóhanna eut un petit sourire en voyant sa cousine se ridiculiser ainsi.

_ **Barbie... Tu es en train de te mettre au même rang que les gueux...**

Barbara lui jeta un regard féroce.

_ **Barbara ! Et ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Jóhanna. Je te rappelle que tu as disparu cet après-midi et que Gabriel a failli appeler tes parents...**

_ **Ha oui ? Tant mieux. Et alors ?**

_ **Je l'en ai dissuadé. Tu devrais me remercier...**

_ **C'est ça... Dans tes rêves Barbie...**

_ **Barbara ! Témoignes-moi un peu de respect ! C'est pas parce que tu es une Princesse que tu dois nous traiter plus bas que terre...**

_ **Je ne vous traite pas plus bas que terre.. Vous le faites très bien vous-même...**

Barbara serra les poings devant l'air suffisant de sa cousine, et l'ignora royalement ainsi que Sirius qui était mort de rire. Elle commença à parler avec Margaret et ensemble, elle parlèrent de leur vie au Kostas, etc... Jóhanna ne desserra pas les dents du repas, sauf pour manger du bout des lèvres ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. A la fin du repas, alors que tous le monde installais la piste de danse, elle décida de s'en aller. La tête haute, les épaules droites, elle marcha résolument devant elle, redescendant la colline pour rentrer chez elle. Une main la rattrapa. Elle s'apprêtait à le rembarrer, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel, mais suspendit son geste en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de ce garçon qui était à côté de Barbara.

_ **Oui... ?**

Elle prit son air inaccessible, et le jeune homme rougit légèrement avant de se lancer :

**_ J'ai... Entendu quand tu parlais à ton.. Ami... Gabriel. C'est... C'est vraiment un loup-garou ?**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

**_ Tu es encore un de ceux qui dénigrent ces personnes alors qu'elles n'ont pas demandé à être maudites par le sort ? Tu ne vas pas me sortir un refrain sur leur sois-disant monstruo... Oh merde. Tu en es un ? C'est pour ça que tu viens me demander ça ?**

Tout en s'apprêtant à réprimander Remus, elle venait d'apercevoir les fines cicatrices qui parsemaient son visage à la lueur de la lune à demi-pleine qui pointait son nez dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Elle plongea son regard caramel dans celui cuivré du jeune homme effaré.

**_ J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?**

Il hocha lentement la tête, comme surpris de sa capacité de déduction aussi rapide. Il avait l'air aux abois, comme incertain de sa réaction. Mais, au lieu de se moquer de lui mesquinement ou de l'insulter comme il s'y attendait, elle parti d'un grand rire amusé, cristallin.

**_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi Gabriel était sur ses gardes ce soir, tendu comme la corde d'un arc bandé. C'est toi qu'il sentait.**

Elle lui fit signe de l'accompagner et reprit sa marche vers le manoir où elle résidait. Elle resta silencieuse, et Remus en fit de même. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à atteindre le perron de la somptueuse demeure ancienne. Sans un mot, Jóhanna ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit signe à son camarade de rentrer. Puis elle referma soigneusement les battants de chêne ouvragés, et précéda son invité dans un petit vestibules débouchant sur un gigantesque hall où trônaient des escaliers tels qu'on en voit dans les palais royaux. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et s'engagea dans un des nombreux couloirs qui s'offraient à eux, sans même vérifier que le lupin la suivait toujours. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant une petite porte en bois sombre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand pour inciter Remus à entrer.

**_ On sera plus tranquille ici pour parler, que dehors aux milieux des superstitieux bourrés de préjugés.**

Remus ne dit rien, osant à peine effleurer les bras des fauteuils de velours qui emplissaient le petit salon où elle l'avait conduit. Jóhanna sortit deux verres et une bouteille de bierraubeurre.

**_ Tu as des questions à poser à Gabriel ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas hurlé de terreur ou pourquoi je ne suis pas partie en courant ? Pour la première solution, je déteste m'user la voix lorsque ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Pour la seconde, courir avec des talons, même si j'arrive très bien à le faire, est le meilleur moyen d'user les-dits talons.**

Encore sous le choc, le garçon hocha la tête sans rien dire, et prit machinalement le verre que lui tendait la jeune fille. Agacée, celle-là le laissa boire et attendit qu'il ait reposé son verre pour le prendre par les épaules et le secouer un peu brusquement. Elle faisait bien deux têtes de moins que lui, mais elle s'en fichait.

**_ Hé ho ! La Terre appelle le loup ! T'es encore là ?**

**_ Oui.. Pardon.**

Remus sembla sortir de sa torpeur et secoua la tête.

**_ Assieds-toi et parles.**

Il obtempéra, sans rechigner, se laissant tomber sur le moelleux fauteuil sombre qu'elle lui désignait alors qu'elle-même s'étendit sur le canapé en face. Puis il commença, timidement :

**_ Co..Comment ça se fait que tu ne me considères pas comme un monstre sanguinaire ?**

Jóhanna prit le temps de vider son verre d'un trait avant de répondre.

**_ Et bien au Kostas, c'est différent d'ici. Tu connais la Grèce et ses nombreux mythes je suppose. Et bien rien n'est inventé. Et comme le Kostas est près de ce lieu, voire même fait parti de ce lieu pour la communauté sorcière, les gens ont appris à se montrer plus tolérant, à cohabiter avec toutes sortes de créatures, à les connaître, à les comprendre. Ici, les gens sont endoctrinés par les idéaux du Sang Pur ou d'autres conneries du genre. Ils prennent les rares exemples qu'ils trouvent pour la majorité de l'espèce. Par exemple, Greyback. C'est un putain d'sanguinaire ce mec. Avant même qu'il soit transformé il était déjà fou et avide de sang. Mais les gens croient qu'un petit échantillon comme lui, ou ses sbires, représente la totalité de l'espèce. Ils n'ont pas été éduqués comme je l'ai été. Je doute que qui que ce soit de ce foutu pays ne bondisse pas au plafond en hurlant au monstre si jamais il y avait un sphinx face à eux.**

Elle se resservit un verre et la conversation continua ainsi une bonne heure. Elle se levait parfois, piochant dans un des innombrables livres qui couvraient les murs du petit salon, et les présentaient à Remus. Elle n'était ni superficielle, ni agaçante. Arrogante toujours, mais ça passait. Le jeune homme s'en accommodait très bien, étant habitué à pire que cela. Par certains côtés, notamment avec les traits d'humours ou de cynisme qu'elle glissait dans la conversation, elle lui rappelait Sirius et James. A d'autres moment, elle avait la sagesse du Professeur Dumbledore. Ou encore le venin de Severus Rogue. Il ne savait pas trop comment la considérer dès lors, et décida de ne la caser dans aucunes des catégories qui régissaient l'univers des étudiants de Poudlard. Elle était à part.

Plus d'une heure après être entré dans cette pièce, alors qu'il soulevait un point qui l'intriguait dans un passage qu'elle venait de lui faire lire, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un Gabriel aux yeux animés d'une lueur surnaturelle s'encadra dans l'ouverture. Immédiatement, le loup en Remus réagit et il réprima un grognement. Jóhanna soupira de telle façon que l'attention des deux protagonistes se tourna vers elle.

**_ Ça va là ? La démonstration de testostérone entre deux mâles lupins est finie ? Ha j'vous jure, ces mecs.. Gabriel, la prochaine fois, tu frapperas avant d'entrer au lieu de défoncer la porte. Tu vois bien que nous discutons là ! Remus, arrête de le fixer comme si tu voulais le bouffer. Et puis, tant que vous y êtes, vous pourriez discuter un peu, vous avez pleins de points en commun. Graouh, vous savez ?**

Sur ces mots, elle finit la bouteille de bierraubeurre et Gabriel se détendit. Le jeune homme en fit de même peu après.

**_ Bieeeen. Maintenant je vais aller me coucher. Remus, c'était un plaisir de parler avec toi. Tu peux emporter les bouquins que tu veux pour les étudier si le cœur t'en dit. Gabriel pourras te raccompagner à la sortie si tu le désires. Passes une bonne nuit.**

Et sans un regard en arrière, elle poussa le colosse d'un geste ferme et se faufila à travers le passage qu'il libéra pour monter les escaliers d'un pas las avant de rejoindre sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla soigneusement.

Dans le petit salon, Remus toussota et Gabriel l'étudia avec plus d'attention. Il finit par grogner :

**_ Alors c'est toi que je sentais au repas... Tu as été mordu il y a un moment, non ?**

**_ Oui.. C'est exact.**

**_ Bien... Tu vas à Poudlard ?**

**_ Ou...Oui.**

**_ Parfait. On aura l'occasion d'causer tout les deux. J'y accompagnes la princesse et ses cousines.**

**_ Très bien... Je.. Vais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit monsieur..**

**_ Appelles-moi Gabriel.**

**_ D'accord Gabriel. Moi c'est Remus.**

**_ Ironique jeu du sort...**

Gabriel s'écarta pour laisser passer le garçon et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. En bas, Barbara et Margaret bavardaient ensemble, se plaignant des moqueries des deux gus qui servaient de meilleurs amis au jeune homme. Il les salua poliment en passant, et marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le perron lorsque le colosse verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il respira un bon coup, et franchit le petit portillon de l'allée pour se retrouver face à ses trois amis qui revenaient en riant. Sirius riait à une blague de James, de son rire qui ressemblait tant à un aboiement de chien. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il s'avança à grands pas vers lui.

**_ Alors Lunard, sacré cachottier... T'as tes entrées chez les divas ? Tu aurais pu nous le dire quand même !**

Il gratifia le lupin d'une claque amicale dans le dos et entraîna ses trois meilleurs potes vers sa propre demeure avant même que Remus n'ait pu répondre. En passant le seuil de la porte, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, émerveillé.

**_ Patmol, c'est splendide et immense ! Et les couleurs ! On se croirait presque dans la salle commune !**

**_ Je sais mon bon Lunard. C'est fait exprès.**

James s'était affalé sur le canapé comme une loque, passant une main dans ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour être en bataille.

**_ Allez, dis-nous tout ! Tu craques pour la brune ? Jóhanna ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu fabriquer tout les deux pendant une heure, tout seuls, chez elle ?**

Remus sourit, amusé, et s'installa à côté de son ami à lunette tandis que Peter prenait place sur un fauteuil en face d'eux et que Sirius allait chercher quatre verre et une bouteille de soda moldu.

**_ Rien de ce que vous croyez les mecs. On a juste parlé.**

Peter eut un sourire et demanda :

**_ Et vous avez joué au Scrabble ?**

Étant à moitié moldu de par sa mère, Peter avait parfois des réflexions toutes moldues. Mais Remus connaissait également ce monde car son père aussi était un moldu. James en revanche, fronça les sourcils.

**_ Jouer à quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ?**

**_ Au Scrabble James. C'est un jeu de lettre et de culture générale chez les moldus. Et l'expression en elle-même signifie fricoter avec quelqu'un.**

Peter avait expliqué ceci calmement, surprenant tout le monde. Il ne parlait pas souvent comme ça, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il captivait son entourage.

**_ Merci Queudver. Et donc non, nous n'avons pas joué aux Scrabble. On a juste parlé j'vous dit. Elle... Est au courant pour... Mon p'tit problème de fourrure.**

Sirius, qui revenait de la cuisine avec quatre verre et un pichet posé sur un plateau, faillit tout renverser sous la surprise de l'annonce.

**_ Elle quoi ?**

Remus se leva comme un ressort pour aider Sirius à ne rien renverser, et celui-ci posa le plateau sur la table basse entre le canapé et les deux fauteuils. James aussi avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il n'y a que Peter qui n'affichait rien. Il avait bien remarqué chez Gabriel les mêmes signes que chez Remus, et en avait déduit qu'elle devait forcément avoir fait le rapprochement entre les deux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se rassit près du brun à lunette, et il reprit calmement :

**_ Elle est au courant pour mon côté lycanthrope. Son... Garde du corps je suppose... Il est aussi comme moi. Elle est très tolérante et compréhensive. Je ne la pensais pas si ouverte d'esprit d'après le peu que vous m'aviez dit des trois filles. Et... Elle a une conversation fascinante. Elle est très intelligente vous savez.**

James, passé le premier instant de stupeur, éclata de rire.

**_ Ça alors ! Notre p'tit loup est sous le charme d'une fille autre que Marlène McKinnon !**

**_ Mais non ! Je dis juste que je peux avoir une vraie conversation avec elle, comme avec Lily.. Ou Marlène...**

Il prononça ce dernier nom en rougissant légèrement. Marlène McKinnon était une fille de Gryffondor avec qui il s'entendait bien. La demoiselle était en septième année l'année dernière, aussi ne la verrait-il plus à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Mais il l'avait revue durant les vacances, et ses amis ne se privaient pas pour lui envoyer des piques ou pour s'amuser à ses dépends. C'était gentillet comme taquineries, mais Remus en était toujours gêné car il avait un petit faible pour la belle aux cheveux auburn.

**_ Mon p'tit Remus, que va-t-on faire de toi ?**

Sirius souriait en prononçant ces mots. Ils partirent ensuite sur d'autres sujets de conversations, et le lupin en fut soulagé car Jóhanna ou Marlène ne furent plus mentionnées dans la conversation. Finalement, il s'endormirent tous dans le salon de Sirius, après un moment de silence à contempler les motifs du tapis persan.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plaît :D**

**Le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture, mais comme je suis en partiels, il ne viendra pas tout de suite.**

**Bonne soirée ! Ou Bonne nuit. Ou Bonjour. Bref, à que ciao !**

**Votre dévouée,**

**Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique.**


	4. Chapitre Troisième

**Et hop, un nouveau chapitre !**

**Melody Merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a débloquée pour la fin du chapitre :p J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas :)**

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième**

Le reste des vacances, à Godric's Hollow, se passa pour le mieux. Peter était parti deux jours après le repas traditionnel de mi-juillet où les maraudeurs avaient été assis à côté des trois cousines. Il devait allez en Australie avec sa mère, voir de la famille moldue. Remus rentra chez lui une semaine après le départ de Peter. Et les deux maraudeurs restant passèrent la fin du mois de Juillet et toute la première moitié du mois d'Août à Godric's Hollow. Ils taquinaient toujours leurs voisines. Margaret et Barbara en priorité. Et souvent, alors qu'un chien et qu'un cerf jouaient tranquillement dans la clairière, Jóhanna s'y promenait. S'y baignait. Jouait avec eux. C'était presque des vacances idylliques. Presque.

Et puis il y eut ce fameux jour, alors que les trois étrangères se baladaient sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de faire leurs achats scolaires, où une attaque de mangemorts eu lieu. Rapidement, la balade tranquille se transforma en panique. Barbara et Margaret piaillaient de peur, protégées par la silhouette imposante de Gabriel. Leur armée de serviteurs n'étaient pas là. Il y en avait simplement quatre. Et c'est pourquoi Jóhanna avait pu leur échapper si facilement à leur arrivée.

Depuis, elle s'était baladée. Elle avait été acheté ses livres, ses ingrédients, ses robes et uniformes de sorcière, ses ustensiles.. Et surtout, elle s'était réfugiée à l'animalerie où elle contemplait les bestioles avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle se décida finalement pour un Hibou Grand Duc, au plumage sombre, afin de pouvoir transmettre les messages, et pour deux petits chatons orphelins, l'un gris clair rayé et l'autre tricolore avec du noir, du caramel et du blanc. Deux petites femelles de même pas deux mois.

Et c'est au moment où, avec tout ses achats miniaturisés et la cage des trois animaux à côté d'elle, elle faisait une pause chez Florian Fortarôme que l'attaque se déclencha. Des hommes et femmes vêtues en noirs apparurent, leurs masques d'argent les rendant plus impressionnant encore. Ils jetèrent des sorts en tous sens. D'un coup de baguette, la Princesse envoya ses achats chez elle et essaya de transplaner. Sauf que c'était impossible, ils avaient dû jeter un sort sur le chemin de Traverse.

Laissant sa coupe de glace où elle était, Jóhanna s'arma alors et jeta quelques maléfices à des mangemorts qui la visaient. Des maléfices qu'on trouve dans les manuels scolaires, et d'autres venus de chez elle. Se déplaçant prudemment dans les rues, aidant les quelques personnes qu'elle rencontrait à rentrer chez elles, la Princesse heurta finalement le couple de garçon de Godric's Hollow. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé plus que ça. Un bonjour de temps en temps... Elle ignorait cependant qu'ils étaient le cerf et le chien avec qui elle jouait. Mais, tout trois, formant un tout petit cercle pour protéger leurs arrières, se défendaient avec fougue et étaient presque coordonnés. Ils furent blessés légèrement, mais étaient encore entiers lorsque les Aurors débarquèrent pour faire des prisonniers alors que les autres mangemorts s'enfuyaient

Le bilan de cette attaque ne fut pas trop négatif. Seulement treize mort sur les trois cents personnes présentes ce jour-là. Jóhanna, Sirius et Jams furent amenés à des médicomages pour évaluer les dégâts, mais à part quelques blessures mineures, quelques éraflures, ils n'avaient rien. Ils retrouvèrent là-bas Gabriel, Margaret et Barbara. Au lieu de s'emporter comme Jóhanna pensait qu'il le ferait, Gabriel se contenta d'être soulagé qu'elle soit en vie, et de la féliciter de sa débrouillardise. Il avait dû lutter férocement pour protéger les deux cousines de la brune, et une entaille marquait sa joue droite, du bas de l'oeil jusqu'à la mâchoire. Il semblait épuisé aussi. Et, tout les six, avec les quatre serviteurs emmenés en plus, ils rentrèrent à Godric's Hollow avec une escorte de deux Aurors.

La mère de James fondit sur lui et l'étreignit avec force avant de faire de même avec Sirius. Lorsque son époux avait été appelé en renfort pour l'attaque, elle s'était faite un sang d'encre pour son fils biologique et celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils adoptif. Jóhanna et ses cousines s'écartèrent discrètement, et rentrèrent chez elle avec Gabriel et les serviteurs.

Le reste du mois d'Août se passa sans plus d'incidents. Et, la veille du départ pour Poudlard, Jóhanna eut la surprise de voir Sirius, James et Remus dans le hall d'entrée, accueillis par Gabriel. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais les salua avec un air affable avant de leur demander la raison de leur venue. Ce fut Remus qui parla.

**_ On souhaitait savoir si vous étiez intéressées, toi et tes cousines, par une petite soirée avant de reprendre les cours ? On connaît une petite discothèque sorcière sympathique pas loin, et les Bizarr'Sisters y sont en concert ce soir.**

Ça pour une surprise... Jóhanna tombait des nues. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec ses voisins, et Remus était le seul avec qui elle avait eu une véritable discussion. Néanmoins, la perspective de passer la soirée ici ne l'enchantait pas. Déjà qu'elle avait dû réduire ses sorties et ses fêtes cet été, à cause du malade qui la poursuivait... Elle accepta donc sans se faire prier, tandis que Gabriel était parti chercher ses cousines. Faire la fête lui manquait. Au Kostas, il n'y avait pas un été sans qu'elle n'organise au moins une dizaine de fête. L'été qui venait de passer était l'exception. Une rupture dans ses traditions. Elle monta se changer lorsque Gabriel redescendit avec ses cousines. Cousines qui, d'ailleurs, se récrièrent haut et fort en voyant qui les invitaient. Elles refusèrent tout net de les accompagner, ayant de toute manière prévu de passer la soirée entre elles à se rappeler les souvenirs du Kostas. Aussi, quand Jóhanna redescendit, ayant troqué son jean artistiquement troué et son débardeur un peu rock pour une petite robe en cashmere, d'un rouge flamboyant avec un décolleté pas vertigineux mais presque, elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver ses cousines en train de remonter les escaliers.

**_ Tu sors avec eux Jó' ?**

Barbara marquait son incrédulité par sa voix haut perché.

**_ Ouais. J'ai pas envie d'rester cloîtrée avec vous deux.**

Elle ignora ensuite royalement ses cousines pour finir la descente de l'escalier, posant ses bottes de cuir aussi sombre que sa robe était rouge sur le tapis couleur crème qui traversait le hall.

**_ Je suis prête. Bon courage pour supporter les deux greluches Gabriel. A demain matin.**

Et sans plus un regard vers le colosse, elle franchit les portes de la demeure, précédant de peu les trois garçons. Sirius posa une main sur l'avant bras de la Princesse avant de prononcer quelques mots.

**_ On va rejoindre quelques amis. On s'est dit que connaître un peu de monde à Poudlard avant d'y aller serait appréciable pour toi. Accroches-toi à moi, on transplane.**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et à peine celui de crocheter ses doigts autour du bras du brun que déjà la familière sensation du transplanage la saisit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparaissaient devant un établissement d'où ressortaient de la musique entraînante avec un « **Plop **» sonore. Près d'eux, il y avait trois filles et trois garçons.

La première des filles, qui se présenta sous le nom de Marlène McKinnon, était plus grande que Jóhanna, avec une ravissant chevelure auburn, souple et ondulée, pour encadrer son visage aux traits fins et avenants. Elle était attrayante, et Remus ne la quittait pas des yeux. La seconde, qui s'appelait Alice McDonald, était plus petite, de la taille à Jóhanna à peu près, et sa chevelure avait la teinte de l'or. Elle s'accrochait au bras d'un jeune homme brun, présenté comme Frank Londubat, qui était un peu rond mais avec un visage avenant et inspirant la confiance. Enfin, la troisième fille dit s'appeler Lily Evans. Elle était venue avec Marlène, pour lui faire plaisir. Apparemment, sa chevelure de feu et son regard d'émeraude captivait James car Jóhanna le surprit presque à baver devant la jeune femme qui ne lui accorda aucun regard. Les deux derniers garçons, blonds tous les deux, étaient jumeaux. Il s'agissait des frères McLaggen, Davy et Jeremy. Tous étaient à Gryffondor, sauf Alice qui représentait Poufsouffle et Davy qui représentait Serdaigle.

Après les présentations sommaires, le petit groupe rejoignit les trois personnes qui attendaient déjà à l'entrée. En patientant le temps que les vigiles les autorisent à entrer, les discussions s'animèrent.

**_ Peter n'est pas avec vous les gars ?**

C'est Alice qui entama la conversation. Sirius, frappant l'épaule de James pour le sortir de sa torpeur, lui répondit :

**_ Non, il ne rentre que dans deux heures d'Australie avec sa mère. Comme c'est une moldue, ils prennent l'oiseau volant.**

**_ L'avion, Sirius. L'avion.**

**_ Tu sais Remus, ça ressemble à un oiseau volant pour moi.**

Remus masqua son sourire et hocha la tête. Jamais il n'arriverait à faire en sorte que son ami utilise les bons mots. Jóhanna restait silencieuse. Elle ne les connaissait pas plus que ça, et elle n'était pas des plus à l'aise. Cette situation la désappointait. Au Kostas, elle connaissait tout le monde. Et tout le monde était amical avec elle. Mais là, elle ne connaissait personne. Pourtant, ils étaient vraiment sympathique avec elle. Elle hésitait entre jouer de son arrogance habituelle ou bien tenter d'être avenante sans la morgue qu'elle arborait à l'accoutumée.

Devant le vigile, les garçons montrèrent des bouts de papiers plastifiés. Le colosse habillé de noir se contenta de hocher la tête et de soulever le cordon pour les laisser passer. La fraîcheur de la nuit céda la place à une chaleur étouffante. Un relent âcre de sueur flottait dans l'air, mais très vite, ils s'y accoutumèrent. Sirius et James leur trouvèrent une table libre pour eux dix. Davy et Jeremy partirent leur chercher à boire pendant qu'ils s'installaient. Jóhanna avait prit la seule chaise, laissant le groupe d'amis s'installer sur la banquette. Si Lily paru le remarquer, jetant un regard intrigué à la jeune femme, elle ne dit rien.

Les discussions allaient bon train, sans que la demoiselle du Kostas ne participe. En fait, le rythme de la musique lui donnait envie de bouger, mais elle n'était pas chez elle ici. Aller danser seule au milieu de ces inconnus... Ce n'était pas le courage qui lui manquait pourtant. Mais.. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle voulait d'abord jauger les individus qu'elle retrouverait à Poudlard. Du moins était-ce l'excuse qu'elle se répétait. Se faire quelques amis avant d'oser se lâcher comme elle le faisait habituellement.

Les verres qu'avait ramené les jumeaux comportaient de la Tequila Sunrise, cocktail que la brune apprécia pleinement. Et, tandis que les garçons bavardaient entre eux, Marlène, Alice et Lily se levèrent pour aller danser. Au passage, la rousse que James dévorait des yeux se saisit de la main de Jóhanna pour l'entraîner dans leur sillage. Pas mécontente de se lever, la jeune femme était malgré tout surprise. Suivant les filles sur la piste de danse, elle bougea légèrement se laissant imprégner par le rythme de la musique. Elle offrit un sourire factice aux filles, ne sachant pas très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Mais Lily, Marlène et Alice se montraient si amicales qu'elle ne put résister à se joindre pleinement à elles, son sourire factice se changeant en un franc sourire cette fois-ci.

Au bout du compte, elle s'amusa bien. Se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, elle plaisantait avec Alice. Se faire entendre malgré la musique était dur, aussi avaient-elles parfois recours aux gestes. Finalement, la jeune Princesse du Kostas retourna à la table où les garçons discutaient. Les joues rougies par la chaleur et le regard brillant d'une lueur amusée, elle finit son verre, s'hydratant avec plaisir. James et Sirius retrouvèrent là la jeune femme qui jouait avec le chien et le cerf. Elle n'était plus réservée comme au début de la soirée.

Les saluant d'un signe de tête, elle retourna danser. En chemin, elle heurta un jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos. Tentant de se faire entendre malgré la musique, elle s'excusa. Mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand le jeune homme se retourna vers elle. Un sourire narquois ornait ses lèvres tandis que Jóhanna reculait sous le choc.

**_ Toi, ici ?**

**_ Oh, Jóhanna chérie. Tu ne m'attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ Lâches-moi ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, je ne t'épouserais pas ! Quand est-ce que tu le comprendras ? Ce n'est certainement pas tes tentatives de meurtres qui mon m'intimider. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu croupirais dans une geôle en attendant ta mort.**

Le garçon se saisit de son bras avec violence, la rapprochant de lui.

**_ Tu seras ma femme, et je serais roi au Kostas, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

La jeune femme se débattit, et écrasa son talon contre le pied de son agresseur. Il grogna, mais la maintint plus fermement contre lui.

**_ Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, tu ne me quitteras pas, bella. **

Lorsqu'il essaya de la bâillonner de sa main, elle le mordit aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

**_ Tu ne l'emporteras pas comme ça Varro !**

Il ricana et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Mais elle se débattait toujours, et son genou se releva pour venir cogner l'entrejambe du garçon. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, se pliant en deux sous la douleur, elle recula brusquement pour se cogner à Remus. Il la fit passer derrière lui, et elle sentit les bras de Lily s'enrouler autour d'elle, l'attirant vers l'arrière. James, Sirius, Frank et les jumeaux se tenaient aux côtés de Rémus. Même les moldus semblaient se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. Varro jeta un regard furieux vers Jóhanna.

**_ Je t'aurais Jó' chérie. Et je règnerais, je t'en fais la promesse.**

Il jeta un regard méprisant aux autres et fit volte-face, sortant de la discothèque d'un pas rageur. Jóhanna ne se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait que lorsqu'elle quitta son agresseur des yeux. Lily murmurait des paroles apaisantes, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas s'apaiser. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il était censé resté au Kostas. Il n'était pas censé savoir où elle était. Elle se dégagea des bras de la rousse, avec douceur, et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle commanda un autre verre, et le but d'un trait. Pour se calmer un peu. Lorsqu'elle retourna vers la table que les sorciers avait rejoint, elle était plus calme. Mais elle fulminait toujours.

Elle s'assit brusquement. Les autres se regardèrent un instant, puis Remus prit la parole :

**_ Qui était-ce ?**

Elle le dévisagea un instant, puis soupira. Résignée, elle commença son récit.

**_ Je suppose que ce n'est pas un secret, de toutes manières. Comme vous le savez, ou pas, je suis la Princesse héritière de la principauté du Kostas. En l'absence d'héritier mâle, c'est à moi que reviendra le trône. Et un homme, ce Varro que vous venez de voir, a voulu prendre le pouvoir en forçant le roi, mon père, à l'instituer héritier. Mais quand il a apprit que c'était moi qui hériterais du trône, il a voulu m'épouser. Je l'ai éconduit. Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre d'homme, et je ne désire absolument pas me marier.**

Elle s'interrompit un moment, pour reprendre son souffle et boire une gorgée dans le verre de sa voisine, puis reprit :

**_ Il a alors menacé ma famille pour être nommé héritier. Père l'a fait mettre en prison. Il espérait qu'en sortant, Varro comprendrait que son désir était futile. Mais au contraire, à partir de cet instant j'ai été victime de plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat auxquelles j'ai échappé de justesse. Et, la semaine précédant mon arrivée à Godric's Hollow, il a essayé de me noyer, de me décapiter, de me brûler et de m'étrangler. Tout ça en l'espace de sept petits jours. Alors Père et Mère m'ont envoyée en Angleterre pour que je fasse ma dernière année à Poudlard. C'était censé être incognito, mais je doute qu'on ait été très discrètes avec mes cousines. Le plan, c'est que je sois en sécurité à Poudlard.**

Elle termina là, et enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Elle ne pleura pas, non. Elle se contenta de se masser les tempes.

**_ Heureusement, la rentrée est demain. Je doute qu'il ose faire quelque chose maintenant.**

La soirée tourna court. Le petit groupe sortit de la discothèque. Il était à peu près trois heures du matin. Lily, Marlène, Franck, Alice et les jumeaux transplanèrent de leur côté. Remus, James et Sirius raccompagnèrent Jóhanna de la même manière. A la porte du manoir, Jóhanna se retourna.

**_ Merci pour.. Ce soir. C'est vrai que je ne connais personne encore, et sortir m'a fait du bien. Même si Varro a gâché le truc.**

**_ T'en fais pas. On se revoit à la gare demain !**

Remus et James esquissèrent un mouvement pour partir dès que Sirius eut finit quand la jeune femme rajouta brutalement :

**_ Je.. Je m'excuse aussi si, parfois, je suis trop arrogante et capricieuse. C'est.. J'ai un peu été élevée comme ça et, quand je ne connais personne, j'ignore comment me comporter alors... C'est un peu une sorte de mécanisme de défense. Enfin, c'est ce que dit Gabriel...**

Sirius sourit, amusé.

**_ Seulement parfois ?**

Levant les yeux au ciel, Jóhanna rectifia en grinçant :

**_ Oui bon... Souvent.**

James éclata de rire avant de taper dans le dos de Sirius, puis esquissa un semblant de révérence :

**_ Bonne nuit, votre altesse !**

La jeune femme sourit, et rentra.

Gabriel l'attendait, en train de lire un livre sur un fauteuil.

**_ J'ai cru entendre le nom de Varro... Que s'est-il passé ?**

Jóhanna soupira, et prit place près de lui. Elle lui raconta tout, comme Varro avait troublé la soirée et comment elle avait raconté son histoire aux quelques personnes présentes. Elle rajouta aussi que Remus et les garçons étaient tout de suite venu à son secours. Gabriel grogna quand elle mentionna le jeune lycanthrope, mais il ajouta qu'il était peut-être digne de confiance.

Finalement, ils montèrent se coucher. Gabriel dû s'endormir tout de suite, étant donné les ronflements qui ne tardèrent pas à résonner à l'étage. Mais la brunette ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit. Après deux heures à chercher une position confortable pour dormir, elle finit par se redresser. Elle défit sa grosse malle, et la refit soigneusement. A la main. Elle caressa les deux chatons qui dormaient dans le panier, et songea qu'il faudra leur donner un nom plus tard. Elle offrit aussi une barre de céréale au hibou qui somnolait vaguement sur le haut d'une étagère.

Elle était en train de faire son lit quand Gabriel ouvrit sa porte.

**_ Le petit déjeuner est servi Princesse.**

**_ Merci Gabriel, je descend dans un instant.**

**_ Les domestiques vont descendre vos bagages dans ce … véhicule moldu.**

**_ Bien. Merci.**

Elle ferma la cage du hibou et fit rentrer les chatons dans une caisse où ils se couchèrent sans protester, puis elle descendit enfin. Pieds nus, elle arriva à la cuisine où ses cousines picoraient à peine dans leur assiette. S'installant autour de la table, Jóhanna se servit un bon de lait chaud auquel elle mélangea du cacao, puis elle prit deux tartine de pain couverte de pâte à tartiner aux noisettes. Elle prit aussi deux toasts beurre-confiture, et une part de brioche saupoudrée de sucre. Elle engloutit le tout avant que ses cousines n'eurent fini de picorer leurs biscottes.

**_ Comment tu peux manger tout ça, Jóhanna ? C'est gras !**

**_ Et comment peux-tu te contenter d'une biscotte sèche, Barbie ? C'est sec !**

La blonde se renfrogna et laissa sa cousine finir son bol avant de remonter se laver. Elle et Margaret étaient déjà prêtes. Jóhanna passa sous la douche, appréciant le jet chaud qui coulait sur sa peau. Puis elle sauta dans un jean plutôt moulant, bleu nuit, et enfila un top léopard ample au décolleté raisonnable mais dont le dos n'était couvert que par des lacets type bustier. Elle chaussa des bottines en cuir brun clair et remonta sa chevelure en un semblant de chignon lâche. Un peu de maquillage, de parfum, et elle descendait enfin, une veste en cuir de même teinte que ses bottines à la main.

**_ Allez mesdemoiselles. Direction Londres.**

Margaret soupira :

**_ Gabriel, rappelez-moi pourquoi on ne transplane pas directement ?**

**_ Parce que Varro traîne à Londres, et il ne va pas manquer d'attendre sur la voie 9 ¾ pour observer Jóhanna. Il ne s'attendra pas à ce qu'on utilise les moyens moldus.**

La rousse soupira, jetant un regard agacé à sa cousine, et grimpa dans la voiture, suivie de Barbara. Gabriel s'installa sur le siège conducteur, et Jóhanna sur le siège passager. La voiture démarra en vrombissant, puis le trajet démarra. Il était à peine sept heure et demi du matin lorsque la voiture sortit de Godric's Hollow.

Et vers dix heure et demi, Gabriel s'arrêta devant la gare de King Cross. Jóhanna sortit la première et tira sa lourde malle. Gabriel apporta les chariots, et les conduisit vers un mur entre deux voix.

**_ C'est là ? !**

Barbara s'offusqua, mais Gabriel la poussa, elle et Margaret, à traverser le mur avec leur chariot. Elles passèrent à travers. Jóhanna passa avec lui. Devant eux, le Poudlard Express était rutilant et fumant, sur les rails.

**_ Je ne peux pas venir avec vous dans le train, je transplane directement à Pré-Au-Lard pour parler avec le directeur. Je vous retrouve là-bas. Bon voyage !**

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Ce chapitre a été long à venir, mais mes vacances ont été mouvementées ^^.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

**Le prochain chapitre ? La rentrée à Poudlard. Mais il va peut-être venir vers fin Octobre, étant donné que je reprends les cours x)**


End file.
